TOYS: Dawn Of A New Era!
by AdamnThou
Summary: This is a In-Progress story that I'm making, it sounds like a sequel. In reality it is, but the first one is not a book! In fact, it's based off of when I use to play with toys when I was younger! I figured it'd be fun to make this. It is my first story. There will also be a lot of chapters!
1. Character Bios

Artemis: The son of the great Shock Village leader Adam. He's always cheerful and full of energy. And ready to fight. He's leader of Squad Seven. Also known as The Chosen Ones Squad. Artemis is also the villages newest hero. He's fifteen, and has a unrealistic power level compared to most kids his age, even though he is a Pikachu. Nothing will get in his way of protecting his village. He wears a black headband, with the symbol of death on it.

Soter: Artemis's best friend, also Moo Mooer's adopted son. He was rescued from the worn down remains of the White Lotis..Not much is known about them, Soter can also only remember so much. He's a young, light blue Rilou. He's thirteen and always travels with Artemis. They have a unbreakable friendship bond. Soter also has hidden powers he can't control, hence he was born with the White Lotus group..

Trina: The daughter of the mighty god Troug, she may be a little Torchic. But that doesn't stop her from going on adventures and training with Soter and Artemis. She looks up to both of them, and wishes she could be as strong as them too. She also has a hard time dealing with her abilities. Since they are overall way to strong for her small body. She's eight years old.

Adam: Artemis's father and leader of the Shock Village. He's lead all his life, through the good times and bad of the village. He is now undergoing his son Artemis in training, to soon take over the leader position. To know the village will rest in good hands, Adam is also a Pikachu, and the strongest in the Village.

Moo Mooer: Soter's father. He's also the Shock Village's engineer an scientest. He's smarter than he looks and is good in Combat. Adam and Moo Mooer have always been the villages strongest Warriors. Moo Mooer is training Soter himself. Wanting him to be the villages Deputy, to take the leader position when Artemis's leadership is over. If it ever gets to that point. Moo Mooer is also Adam's brother, but they act more of like best friends than brother to eachother.

Troug: The one and only, god himself. Well..Not exactly. There are many gods, Troug is just a top one. He really use to be stupid and silly, always taking his god role out of hand, but that was a era ago, he's changed. He has always been a brute in combat. Nearly unstoppable. His age is unknown..He's said to be over three decades old. His daughter is Trina. He looks after her closely, scared of her well being since she's so small and young.

(These are only the main bios, other characters will be revieled VIA story)


	2. Chapter 1

TOYS: Dawn Of A New Era

Chapter One: Brand New Beginnings

Artemis scuffled out of bed as he groaned, rubbing his eyes. His puffy fur above his head sticking out as he shook it out of his line of sight. He glanced around his small room, the dark wooden floor was still barley to be seen as he looked at the window, moonlight shining in. "Damn..Dad wakes me up SO early." he huffed, grabbing his black headband from his dresser, sliding it on his head as his puffy fur hung out from above it. He grinned, looking at himself in the mirror. "First day of actual training is today..Well..I've gotta give it my best..!" the yellow Pikachu said to himself. He opened his bedroom door to see a light on downstairs. He walked down, looking around as the main room was dark. The light coming from the kitchen. "Dad. Why did you wake me up so early? I'm pretty sure training doesn't start RIGHT now you know.." he said walking into the kitchen as he saw his dad, he was sitting at the kitchen table, the yellow Pikachu with a cup in his hand. His dad was always his idol. He'd herd heroic stories about him, how countless times he'd saved the village with his friends, and got out of situations that were impossible to get out of. But that was Adam alright, always doing the impossible. "Training may not start now..But you must rise and wake up first. Then prepare yourself. Earlier the better!" Adam smiled. "You old people and waking up early..I'm fifteen, I don't need to be waking up THIS early!" Artemis mumbled, glancing away from his dad. "O-OLD? OLD. HEY, WATCH YOUR MOUTH. I'M NOT OLD!" Adam growled. "I may be well...GETTING THERE...But heh. I'm still as good as I was when I was your age.." he sighed. Looking at Artemis. "Yeah whatever dad. So...FOOD! What's for breakfast?" Artemis questioned, sniffing around as he hopped onto the counter, looking for cereal. "Just make whatever. I don't care, I'm only up because well...I just wanted to get you up early. HAHAHAH." Adam remarked, laughing in his seat. "Yeah yeah shut it..I'll come back today stronger than you dad...heheheh." Artemis scowled, "Stronger than me in one day? Son..You might be WAY to ego headed." Adam laughed. "But..Your training will be different than mine." Adam said, turning his full gaze to Artemis. "W-What? It is? I thought grandpa was gonna train me!" Artemis groaned, adjusting his black headband. Soon eating from a cereal box as he looked at his dad. "No..Grandpa trained me in a way that made it to where I was only focused on hand to hand combat. My other skills I lacked hard..I had to make up for it when I was a bit older..But I'm still not good in that category..So you will take special training from an old friend on mine Artemis..Heck. He wasn't around much. But when he was there, we needed him..He dissapeared for a long time as well..Only to come back a couple years ago.." Artemis's eyes went wide as he thought to himself 'MAN! WHO COULD THIS BE? Well I obviously don't know him...But it's gotta be someone STRONG! yeah!...I'm hyped!' Artemis opened his mouth, chewing the dry cereal. "So...Dad, this guy is strong yes? well...What will he be training me exactly." he questioned, curious about whats to come. "Well Artemis..I'm not sure what STYLE he will do it in, But I told him. You are to master hand to hand combat. AND your natural electric abilities...So one day you can be stronger than me son..That's what I want..I may be the village leader now, but when my time comes I need someone better than me..Stronger...Wiser...It'll be you. I'm lending that opportunity to you." Adam smiled slightly. "You will be stronger than me in every way possible my son. And once you are..I'll be very proud of you." Artemis's eyes grew wide once more. "STRONGER THAN YOU, AND THE NEXT LEADER? WOW REALLY DAD!?" he said jumping off the counter. "Well now I know what I'm training for! I won't disappoint you father...I promise!" he smirked, a shine in his eye. "Well I didn't think you would Artemis, the day you were born I knew you were not normal..You have so much potential inside you..You need to unlock it..And become one with yourself." Adam said, closing his eyes with a small sigh. "If only I was like that when I was younger..I just learned everything the hard way..But I suppose that's what made me who I am today." Adam scuffled. "Now finish eating son, it may be early..But I wanna take you to meet your trainer!" Artemis stretched, looking at his father. "Heheh! alright..Nothing wrong with a early start anyways..I'll get my things, and we can be on our way!"

~End of Chapter One~


	3. Chapter 2

Chaper Two

Artemis walked outside with his dad, he looked around. Admiring the village as the moonlight hit it. Seemed that the village was always at it's prime at night time. Looking more beautiful than ever. "Hey..Dad, how did our village get it's name..I've always thought the 'Shock Village' was kinda weird..But it does kinda fit..The moonlight always makes everything look so...Blue!" Artemis remarked. Looking at his father as they walked. "Well Artemis, that's story is for another time. But I was the one who always named our villages..This one is probably the best one! Since we went through three of them...It's a shame, but we've been able to defend this one as good as ever..Just goes to show that I've changed a lot in my time." he muttered. Aretmis looking the other way as he dosed off thinking to himself. 'I REALLY wonder who my trainer is! It's not grandpa...It can't be Dad of course...Hmmm...Moo-Mooer? No, he wouldn't wanna train me..urgh..' Artemis's thoughts were soon interrupted by his father. "Artemis. Were here..." he chuckled as Artemis shot his gaze in front of him, he felt a surge of shock fall through him. A cloacked figure stood in front of him, his skin was green. He was very tall. About six four maybe. 'W-Who in the hell is that!?..' Artemis shouted in his mind. "Son. This...Is Death. Like I said he's an old friend of mine. I'm sure you'll get a long well with him." Adam said with a chuckle. "D-Death...DEATH HIMSELF?" Artemis fell back, his hand on his head. "Well kid, nice to see you too..But I'm not really..'Death himself' as you say..There are a long line of grim reapers, me being one...The two thousandth five hundredth one to be exact. Your father has told me a lot about you, and I can't wait to take you under my wing short stuff. When I'm done with you. You'll be stronger than everyone else in this village. You hear me?" Death laughed, but it wasn't a mean laugh. More of a kind one. "Well Artemis..I'll be leaving you with Death. See you at sunset." Adam chuckled once more, dashing off. "So Death..It's nice to meet you..Hah.." Artemis said sitting up, dusting himself off. "You too kid, It's an honor to say atleast. To be training Adam's kid..But..Before we start.." Death stopped mid sentance, pointing his finger at Artemis's black and red headband, zapping it as Artemis fell back, a white circle in the middle of his headband appeared, with a symbol as well. The symbol of death. "That's JUST to show I'm the one training you..Eheheh. People might fear you more." Death added, looking at Artemis. "S-Symbol of death?...Alright!" Artemis shot back up, looking at the cloacked green figure. "Well Death..I won't dissapoint you. We should get started." Artemis almost shouted in excitement. "I know you won't Artemis..." Death mumbled, thinking. 'This kids power level...It's Beyond normal...He's strong..Stronger than the whole village's army...' Death threw off his black cloak, looking down at Artemis, Death's eyes bright black as he smiled, his yellowish teeth glowing. "Kid...Let's get started.."


	4. Chapter 3

"Alright Artemis..I want you to come at me will EVERYTHING you've got." Death said, crossing his arms as he looked at Artemis. "W-What? Really?..." Artemis said almsot confused, looking around as he started running at Death on all fours, his run turning into a volt tackle as he jumped at Death, Death vanishing right before Artemis hit him. Artemis hit thr ground, flipping over as he stood up, getting kicked into the air. "This is just a warm up, but don't expect any kind of mercy as of right now.." Death said, flying up into the air as he went to hit Artemis back on the ground, Artemis moved out of the way, falling and landing on all fours. He charged up a thunderbolt as Death ran at him, he unleashed it, hitting Death as Death stood there, his expression not changing as he crossed his arms. "W-What...It didn't effect you!?.." Artemis growled. "That almost tickled kid.." Death smiled, cracking his knuckles. "I'll make you something more than what you are..Don't worry.." Death said facing the oppisite way now. "That small session is over. I could take you out in a matter of seconds..." Artemis blinked. "You said you'd show no merc-" "I KNOW WHAT I SAID.." Death grumbled. "First lesson..." Death opened his right hand, a blue ball of light floating out of it. "Were going to make you faster...and have better reflexes...Catch this blue ball. And give it back to me when you do." Death said, the ball still in his hand. "What..Really..That's it.." Artemis laughed. "Whatever! Bring it on.." he laughed, Death letting go of the ball as it flew into the village, Artemis chasing after it. "Heheh..This should be awhile." Death mumbled, closing his eyes as he started to float. Metitating.

Soter woke up, rubbing his tired eyes as he stood up, glancing around. He walked out of his bedroom, into his dads. "Morning daddy." Soter said with a smile as he saw Moo Mooer working on a small device. "Ah, goodmorning Soter. Your training will start soon today! Artemis is already working on his! Turns out his trainer is Death..Adam seems to be taking Artemis's training seriously this time around." Moo Mooer grumbled to himself. "WHAT? DEATH..DAD I WANT A COOL TRAINER TOO!" Soter wined, balling his hands into a fists. "H-HEY I'M COOL! I'M THE BEST DARN TRAINER YOU'LL HAVE!" Moo Mooer yelled, falling over. "Man..I am cool..." he grumbled, Soter laughing. "So daddy, for training I wanna work on my aura for sure!" He said stretching. "Well Soter, we will be working on that, and hand to hand combat." Moo Mooer said sitting up. "Don't worry! You will be just as strong as Artemis!" he smiled. "Now come on, let's go eat and then train!"

"T-THIS STUPID BALL...GET BACK HERE!" Artemis yelled as he ran through the village, people looking at him as he jumped over food stands, and ran into shops chasing the small blue ball, he growled to himself, usuing his quick attack to chase the ball. But it was no use! The ball seemed to quick for him, and would always dash away at just the right time. "I gotta...Get...That Ball.." Artemis huffed, sitting in the middle of the village's dirt path, he laid down, looking at the clouds. "Man..If this is the beginning of training...I wonder what's next..." Artemis shuttered at the thought.


End file.
